A New Light
by Kami no Kyuubi
Summary: Look at bio if story seems familiar. A new life has started on Grand Pulse see the changes that came with it, a lost l'cie.


**OCxLightning that's all I have to say. Wait no my character looks like Cloud from Advent Children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy character said or referenced below that's belongs to square enix **

I sat at the bar having woken up two ago the Fal'cie set me free said I have no future focus I could live the rest of my life. I sipped the scotch I had and sighed didn't know why. I heard the door open I looked to the door and three people entered two odiously married and the third she looked uncomfortable.

"Come on sis lighten up live a little" the man said to the uncomfortable one.

"Lightning if you don't want to spend time with us you can go to the bar by yourself just please enjoy yourself you need a break" the mans wife said odiously blood relative of Lightning was it.

"Yeah Serah I'll do that see you later" she walked over and sat next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts" I said to her she looked over at me and grinned.

"Just shaky is all"

"Then I don't recommend the daily special" she laughed "Oh where are my manners I haven't introduced myself yet names Alex Strife"

"Lightning Farron and they loving couple over there is Snow Villiers my brother in law and that's my sister Serah Villiers"

"They seem happy"

"You have no idea what he went through to save her" I subconsciously rubbed my arm that was covered by a sleeve where my l'cie brand was.

"Yeah maybe, maybe not but are you a warrior you have the look about you and the way you walk seems to demand respect" she smiled

"Yeah once upon a time but I don't know any more" she put her hand on her chest wait do you think.

"Lightning I'm going to tell you a secret and I want you to promise not to tell anyone" she looked at me confused but nodded none the less, I carefully looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled up my sleeve and showed my brand it was a cocoon brand but still. She nodded and looked up at me I put down my sleeve she hasn't called the cops so that means either I'm right or she's in denial.

"So you too Snow wears longer sleeves because of his and Serah just wears cloth around hers" I nodded accepting that they were all l'cie.

"Did the Fal'cie set you free" she smiled and nodded I had finished my drink and thought of the only thing I could to spark a conversation "You want to see my swords" she looked at me with more interest.

"you have swords where" I got up and gestured her to follow we got outside and my motor bike was parked there I sat down and found the button I was looking for and the sides extended and one hilt stuck out I pulled it out and stood up.

"Well here she is one of six swords I own" she scanned it.

"How are you able to lift that heavy thing with one hand?" I smiled I get that question a lot even during my old l'cie days.

"It's not heavy here" I tossed the sword and she caught it in her hand and lifted it no problem gave it a few practice swings.

"Well I guess it's not heavy" I took the sword back and placed it back in the rightful holster and closed the holder.

"Hey mind if I meet you sister and Snow they seem like good people" she laughed.

"Well that's a first I never heard the terms Snow and good together unless someone's talking about winter" I laughed too but she led me in anyway. They were in a booth talking probably of small things to keep themselves entertained.

"Hey Light who's your friend" Snow was the first to notice us.

"His name is Alex Snow and he's one of us" he looked confused. Lightning and I sat in the booth me with Snow and her with Serah I pulled up my sleeve and they understood.

"Did you fulfill your focus?" Snow asked I nodded.

"Well I would not have asked until Snow peaked my interest what was it" (A/N Here comes the FF7 reference that goes with it) I remembered my focus and I remembered him I shook it off and told them.

"My focus was to track down and kill one rogue l'cie I remember when I saw his face for the first time in the vision I saw a great cataclysm around him he had burned down a entire farming community" I flinched at the memory.

"Was he a pulse l'cie" I shook my head

"He was a l'cie who fulfilled his focus and the Fal'cie set free like us he was a cocoon l'cie bent on burning it down to ashes he would have if I hadn't stopped him. We clashed blades I remember he asked me what I cherish most so he could obliterate it of course me I made a joke and said I cherished him and tried my luck but it didn't so we fought demolishing an entire city Fal'cie and all until I stood over him with his own blade the only death I found suitable for him was one done by his own blade and that's when I turned to crystal the minute the sword made contact"

"Your focus was to kill a rogue?" Lightning asked I nodded.

"Wow ours was to destroy Orphan and that ended well as you can see" I laughed at Snow's cockiness.

"I see you did succeed since this a town on Grand Pulse" Serah was quite and looked afraid. "Hey Serah right, why do you look frightened" she looked at the mention of her name and smiled.

"Sorry I zone out sometimes" Snow laughed.

"Sometimes" he got a kick in the shin I shook my head jokingly at the family.

"So what are you planning on asking out my sister or not" my face felt like a Firaga spell was cast on it and Lightning's face turned the same color as her hair.

"Um…uh…well…" I scratched the back of my head.

"I…I…wouldn't mind if you did" Lightning said shyly but still wait how did a proud warrior go to shy schoolgirl I shook the thought off.

"Well then umm tomorrow I know this restaurant that has awesome food and I know the chef it's a black tie formal restaurant so a word of warning" she nodded.

"All right when will you pick me up?"

"Well first I need an address then I will pick you up at 2000 hours" she nodded I got up.

"See you tomorrow" Lightning said handing me a piece of paper she scribbled the address on and I nodded and went on my bike and rode away I had a date for tomorrow I better cash in my favors at the restaurant. I rode up to my apartment buildings parking garage.

'I'm probably going to need a car' I thought I parked in the spot I reserved and turned off my bike and took out the blade and walked to my apartment. It was spacious I thanked Eden that my Gil was still in the bank and rose when I was gone over 999,999 Gil had accumulated I took my cell phone and flipped it open and dialed a number and waited for the answer.

"Hello Argo's may I help you"

"Put Argo on tell him Alex called" I heard a door slam open and a man I remember from my past voice come through.

"Hey Alex how long has it been man"

"Too long Argo so five stars I guess now you can bump the prices to the point on which you always wanted"

"Ha-ha you still got that mouth of yours"

"Now why would I change but enough of that I need reservations tomorrow at 2000 hours" I heard a pause.

"Lucky you we do have an opening at that time usual table"

"Actually I'm bringing a date this time"

"Well whoever she or he what eve your into is going to get a meal made by me personally"

"The person is a she and that's not necessary"

"I insist besides how many times you think you will come in my restaurant with a date"

"Well thanks for the confidence and if you insist but one more thing"

"Hmm what is it"

"Can I borrow your car I sort of only have my motor bike and well you know"

"Fine but you better not scratch it or well I'm serving so yeah" I laugh and tell him thanks and headed for bed tomorrow I actually look forward to tomorrow I never looked forward to anything I took of my shoulder pad and the top of my out fit off and my gloves and laid down and slowly fell asleep.

I woke that morning looking at the time correction afternoon it was 1300 hours I had 7 hours well I do have to get a suit I groaned but decided to get out of bed and dress in easier to get out of clothes for suit shopping I hope this goes well.

It was 1900 hours when I managed to get out of that shop I swear I fought behemoths on pulse that were easier than going through that. I got home in the borrowed car and put on the brown skinny suit and I walked to the car and got in and drove to the address on the paper Lightning gave me. I got there 16 minutes early but I knocked on the door anyway. Serah answered the door.

"Well you're early but at least not by much"

"I thought it would be harder to find you're house, but no you live right by the lake so it was easier so the time kind of you know" she nodded and ushered me in I sat on the couch in the living room it was a cozy house with a lot of growing room Snow was outside with a punching bag.

"Light will be down in a minute I will go get her" I relaxed on the couch I waited for them to come down Snow came in with a towel drying his sweat.

"Hey looking sharp how much did that cost you" I thought back after a few prices being said.

"Around 3000 Gil why?" he gaped

"Man where did you get the Gil for that?"

"From killing monsters and putting the money in the bank" he closed his mouth and nodded.

"And good luck with Light she can be tricky sometimes" I nodded but doubted it. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs; I looked over and had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing straight. Lightning was wearing a blood red dress that was knee high and matching four inch heels she looked stunning to say the least.

"What do you think of my sister" Serah said and cut off my staring.

"Well she's beautiful Argo is going to ask a lot of questions" they all laughed.

"So we're going to Argo's" I nodded to Lightning I got up I reached out she took my hand.

"You kids have fun and don't feel obligated to come back here Light" Snow joked I hope. I looked at Lightning she was blushing I shook my head and led her to the car and opened the door for her and closed it and I got in and drove off.

"You know Argo" I nodded and stopped at a red light.

"Yeah he's the one who provided room and board for me on my search for my target"

"What was his name?"(A/N Sorry this the FF7 reference)

"His name was Sephiroth or better known in the army as 'The One Winged Angel'"

"So the rumors of his betrayal are true when I was part of the Guardian Corps no one believed that our greatest asset abandoned us so they all denied it and moved on then well your events happened" we arrived at the restaurant. I led her in the usher was at his podium.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes it's should be under the name Alex" he looked in his book and nodded and led us to our table. We walked into the V.I.P area 'Argo you are way too nice' I thought he sat us at a table he helped Lightning into her chair I sat down he left the menu's and she started looking through hers.

"Well what do you know I Arrived in time to find you ordering" I looked back to find the familiar Argo in his chef apron and he got paler.

"Hey Argo so you really are cooking this personally"

"I'm a man of my word so yes I'm cooking now are you having your usual" I nodded

"All right and the lady"

"Huh oh uhh whatever he's having"

"So two 18 oz. steaks great this will take a while" I laughed

"Still want to cook" he sighed

"I hate being a man of my word" he walked off to the kitchen, I shook my head grinning.

"Argo will always be Argo"

"Yeah I can't believe your friends with him" I nodded

"He doesn't have many friends because of this" I gestured to everything "but me I don't care what he has he is a really good friend he helped me in my time of need" a waiter came with a bottle and to wine glasses.

"Complements of the chef also a note for the young sir" he handed me a piece of paper.

'Good luck tonight I didn't think she would be hot man'

"What's the note say" I stuffed the note in my mouth and ate it.

"Nothing important" I said laughing nervously.

"Ok, so what have you done since you woke" I recovered from my 'incident'.

"No I woke two days ago I went to the bar to interact with the outside world" she nodded "And you"

"We woke two weeks ago we settled in and nothing else unless you cont the five times I walked in on Snow and Serah" I held in a laugh.

"I am so sorry" small streams of laughter escaped but I mostly kept my composure.

"Yeah well it doesn't help when Snow asks me to join in" I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing.

"Oh Eden that's too much I'm sorry but that's too much" I said after my outburst she only smiled.

"Don't worry about it I got my payback" I had poured the Wine and were sipping and talking. Our food came and we ate and made small talk we only drank a glass of wine each we just enjoyed each others company and exchanged stories and jokes etc. Argo came by again with the check and a smile.

"Did you enjoy the meal" I nodded and so did Light- she said I could call her that now- I gestured to the bottle.

"Mind if I take that home I would hate for that to go to waste" he nodded and corked the bottle. He put down the check and I paid and escorted Light out.

"That was nice thanks" I smiled as I led her to the car.

"If anyone should be thanking anybody I should thank you I haven't had a good time like that since before I became a soldier" I helped her in the car and drove off to her house. We engaged in small talk during the drive talking about nothing in particular but still better than silence. We arrived and I walked her in the house.

"Again thanks I would like to do this again" she hugged me I hugged back. We separated and she opened the door and walked in I went back to the car and sat inside for a minute processing the night and I subconsciously smiled. Then I heard a knock on the window I opened my left and saw Light in a white t-shirt and blue shorts- not short shorts normal shorts- I lowered the window.

"Something wrong"

"The rabbits are being rather loud if you know what I mean" I nodded I guess Snows proposition was truthful.

"Well I do have guest rooms I guess I could have you stay" she thanked me I wonder how loud they are then I heard Snows name being shouted. Well that answers my question I heard the car door open and close.

"Ready to go" I put the car in drive and drove to the restaurant to return the car and get my bike.

"What do you live her" I laughed at Lights comment.

"No this is Argo's car I hope you don't mind traveling on motor bike" she shook her head I parked his car and Light got her back pack with her I got to my bike and climbed on and her behind I put on glasses I made for bike riding (A/N the goggles Cloud uses in Advent Children) and handed Light a Helmet and I went off to my apartment building the wind felt nice on this stuffy suit. We got there at midnight I parked and led her to my apartment and her room. It was as large as a normal master bedroom.

"If you need anything my room is through those double doors" I pointed down the hallway to my room she nodded.

"Thanks, night" I kissed her and walked into my room. Then I thought 'that was a rather nonchalant first kiss' I went and changed into some pajama bottoms and went to bed today was a good day.

…

Sleep did not find me and I finally gave up and just layed awake in bed. This has happened to me back when I was a soldier, I would get a mission and not sleep the entire night before. But, why was I like this, maybe my new relationship with Light, we only had our first date and sure our first kiss wasn't memorable but I felt antsy, like a little kid that was told that he could take whatever he wants in a toy store. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door, I got up and walked to, and Light was standing there.

"Is everything all right?" I ask; she nods but seemed unsure.

"Yeah everything's fine… why did you kiss me earlier" I detected no malice in her voice just confusion.

"In all honesty I have been wondering how the hell that happened so nonchalant but I guess it felt natural, like I had done it before… have you ever felt like that" she nods and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, the gesture surprised me a little but I returned the embrace.

"Yeah, I have had the feeling like something felt natural even though I had never done it before" I rubbed her back and responded.

"And what was that exactly?" I asked, but not order.

"My first kiss" I nod.

"And who was the lucky man… or woman I'm not one to judge" she giggled a bit into my shirt.

"You" I was shocked, how could a beautiful woman like her have not kissed anyone before. But then I realized the second meaning to that.

"I feel special now… and I don't know why but… even though I can't share that first with you I feel connected to you by that and I may sound clingy or overdramatic for this but I feel like I have known you forever even though we only met yesterday… correction 2 days ago" she sighed happily into my chest.

"You know I was never on for romance but I feel the same way" I held her at arms length and just looked at her. I leaned forward and kissed her which she returned immediately and I turned from an innocent kiss to a passionate one that lead to an eventual door close and well fill in the blanks.

I woke from my slumber and felt, warmth on my side and I looked to see Lightning snuggled against me.

'I guess last night really happened, damn Alex what have you done this time' my conscious decided it was joke time instead guidance time.

'Well odiously Lightning' I shook my head at… myself-awkward- and felt her stir and look up to me and smiled.  
>"Good morning Alex" she said with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Good morning Light" she curled up next to me again until I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and put some clothes on and walked to the door.

"Hello how may I help you sir/or madam" I automatically say because I was still wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Well we came by to see if Light was with you and we guessed right" I opened my eyes to Snow and Serah Villiers.

"What do you mean by that?" Snow grinned and pointed behind me, I turned to see Lightning in one of my shirts sleepily walking down the hallway-cliché I know but hey she looked hot-and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Snow, wait Snow what are you doing here, and Serah you too" they giggled.

"Well we came to see if you two…"she made some suggestive hand gestured, I blushed deeply and they laughed.

**Three years later (read in the Spongebob narrator voice)**

We had just gotten back from the delivery room-before you go off and go ape on me let me finish my thought- and was driving Snow, Serah, and Jack Villiers home-Lightning had to stay due to wanting to see her niece on better term like not in a hospital-I turned to Serah in the rear view mirror of my newly acquired car and Snow in the passenger.

"You really think she'll say yes"? I asked nervously.

"No doubt about it and you have the note ready inside the box right" Snow remarked, I nodded and tapped the glove compartment, he opened it and found the little black box and opened it and the note I wrote yesterday slipped out, Snow nodded and smiled.

"So you finally purposing to my sister good I was hoping for it"-oh only Snow knew of the proposal- I nodded and continued driving. We arrived at their house and I placed the ring in the babies diaper-which was double layered meaning he had two diapers on just in case- and I went and pretended to use the bathroom and the plan commenced. I waited 2 minutes and stepped out I heard a gasp and running footsteps and something tackled me to the ground and kissed me chanting yes in between breaths. When I got my bearings I saw Light was the one who did that, I managed to calm her down and stand up.

"So I guess you're saying yes" she nodded tears stained her face and her eyes were red from crying-for joy of course- and I saw she had the box in her hand, I took it and placed the ring in her finger and kissed her lightly.

"I can't believe this; if you told me 4 years ago I would be engaged, I would have probably laughed in your face" I smiled.

"Well I guess you changed" she hugged me closely as if I would disappear.

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Light"


End file.
